


Maybe It Can Be Right For Us

by queenofdeansbooty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-07 01:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15897801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofdeansbooty/pseuds/queenofdeansbooty
Summary: You hunt alone but your best friend, Lisa, doesn’t know this. When you meet her new boyfriend, Dean, you know exactly who he is. When Lisa and Ben get captured and injured because of you and Dean, you make a decision that you hate but it’s for the best.





	Maybe It Can Be Right For Us

“Y/N, I need you to come over and watch Ben. Dean is coming over and we’re supposed to have date night.” Lisa said over the phone. You held the phone between your shoulder and cheek as you cleaned your guns, making sure that everything was working properly.

“Isn’t Ben a little too old for a babysitter?” You joked.

“You know he loved you. Plus, you haven’t been by the house in a while. I know you’ve been busy with work and everything but you should come over. Please? I really need this night with Dean.” She pleaded.

“Alright, you got it. I’ll be there in an hour. That sound good?”

“That sounds perfect. Thank you so much.” Lisa smiled before hanging up. You sighed and set down the phone before staring at your weapon chest. It housed all the weapons you’ll ever need in life. What Lisa said was true, you have been working a lot but she didn’t know what you did.

You were a hunter and a badass one at that. You hunted alone, leaving for weeks at a time. You told Lisa you worked for some private guy that sent you all over the country to do his work for him. She bought that but you didn’t know how long you could keep up that lie for. You wanted to tell her but she would never understand. Plus, you didn’t want to put Ben in trouble like that.

You loved them both too much to do that. You’ve heard of other hunters but you never worked with them. You worked best when you were alone and sometimes it could be difficult but you made it through. You just loved hunting and you weren’t too keen on taking or following orders which is why you’d rather work alone.

You quickly put your guns back in their chest before getting ready to head over to Lisa’s house. She was your best friend and you met her when she came into the hospital. You were also in labor and she was in your semi-private room where the two of you talked all night, waiting for your babies to be born.

The only difference between you and Lisa is that she still had Ben. You lost your daughter to a monster that fed on children. That’s when you became a hunter. It was rough, it still is, but you manage. As long as you had Lisa by your side, you knew you would be okay.

You made it to her house in a little less than an hour. You knew her boyfriend was here since you saw his sleek black car in the street by her house. You had to admit it was a beautiful car and you couldn’t wait to meet this man. You were hunting when Lisa mentioned Dean. You never met the man but you were excited to meet the man that made Lisa and Ben so happy.

You got out and walked to the front door, knocking as you opened it.

“Lisa! I’m here!” You called out.

“Y/N!” You looked up to see Ben run down the stairs.

“Ben!!” You smiled and knelt down so he could hug you. You grinned and lifted him up, twirling him as you did so. He laughed and you set him down before ruffling his hair.

“How have you been? You’ve been treating your mom, right?” You asked and he nodded.

“How was work? You’ve been gone a long time.” He asked.

“Brutal. But I manage. By the way, I brought you a little something. It’s in the car. Go check it out.” You grinned and watched him run out of the house and to your unlocked car.

“You made it. It’s good to see you.” You looked up and smiled at Lisa but lost it when you saw who was behind her. It was none other than Dean Winchester. You didn’t know when she met a man named Dean, it would be _the_ Dean Winchester. Like you said earlier, you made it your business to know who the other hunters were.

Lisa didn’t seem to notice the lack of a smile as she hugged you.

“It’s good to see you too, Lisa.” You said, keeping your eyes trained on Dean. He gave you a soft wave and a small smile.

“Y/N meet my boyfriend, Dean. Dean, this is my best friend, Y/N.” Lisa smiled and Dean held out his hand for you to shake. You gave him a polite smile and shook his hand, noticing the roughness of them.

“It’s nice to finally meet you. She hasn’t been able to stop talking about you.” Dean chuckled.

“You would have met her sooner but she travels the country for work,” Lisa said.

“What do you do?” Dean asked, intrigued. You knew you had to be discreet otherwise he would know you’re a hunter and might tell Lisa. You didn’t know if she knew about what Dean did but that wasn’t up to you to find out.

“Nothing you’d be interested in.” You chuckled and he nodded, getting the hint.

“You got me this?” Everyone looked at Ben who held the present you bought for him.

“You got him a gun?” Lisa asked, a little shocked.

“Don’t worry, it’s a BB gun. I’d figured I’d take him practice shooting with some bottles. If that’s okay?” You asked and Lisa chuckled but nodded.

“Yeah, go for it.” She smiled. You nodded and walked to Ben before kneeling by his side.

“You know what makes this special?” You asked and started to tell Ben about what kind of gun this was and how it worked. You didn’t see this but Dean was staring at you, impressed that you knew this. He hasn’t known you for more than 10 minutes but he already likes you.

“Okay, well, thanks for watching him. We should be going.” Lisa said, taking Dean’s hand. You looked at them and stood up before nodding.

“Have fun. It was nice meeting you.” You said to Dean who nodded at you. When they left, you sighed. You’ve always been a fan of Dean and Sam Winchester but you never got the pleasure of meeting them. You thought that when or if you did, it would be while hunting. You wanted to tell him of yourself but you didn’t want to put Lisa or Ben at risk.

* * *

The worst thing you thought could happen, happened and you knew you had to go to Dean for help otherwise your best friend and her son were going to die. Over the course of a few weeks, you’ve gotten to know Dean as well as you could have without giving anything away. You’ve met Sam a few times but he never really stayed.

Dean, on the other hand, you have gotten to know really well since you shared an interest in guns and old cars and things of that nature. You didn’t want to betray Lisa because you were starting to actually like him but you never said anything about anything.

Until now.

“Dean, we have a problem.” You said to him over the phone. You didn’t know where he lived so he would just have to come to you.

“Is everything okay?”

“No, it isn’t. Please, come to my house. It’s about Lisa and Ben.” You said before hanging up. You didn’t want to give too much over the phone because you knew this was better for everyone in person. Dean made it to your house in record time and you bit your lip as you let him in. He even brought Sam with him which was better.

“What happened to Lisa and Ben?” He asked. You looked at Sam before sighing.

“Crowley has them.” You said and both men stared at you in shock.

“How do you know that name?” Sam asked.

“I’ve been doing this long enough to know who the demons are. He has both of them and we need to go save her. I know where she is. I put a locator on her cell a long time ago in case this ever happened.” You took out your chest and opened it before putting your guns and other weapons in your duffel bag.

“Whoa, whoa, hold on. Who are you?” Dean asked and you stopped to stare at him.

“I’m a hunter,” you started, showing him your anti-possession tattoo on your shoulder. “Just like you two. I’ve been doing it a while. No, Lisa or Ben don’t know and they won’t ever know. Yes, I know about you two before I met you. I make it my business to know who the hunters are. Now, are you coming?”

You grabbed the bag after you finished putting your weapons in and left your apartment. Sam and Dean stared at each other before their brains caught up with them. They both walked to Dean’s car and got in, you in the back.

“How come you never told me?” Dean asked as he started her up. You took out your phone and pulled up the app before letting it track Lisa.

“You really think I would put my best friend and my godson in danger? It was too much of a risk.” You shook your head.

“And she never questioned when you went out of town on business?” Dean asked as he pulled away from the curb. You handed Sam your phone and let him be the navigator so that Dean could also see the phone while driving.

“Yeah, I don’t know how she bought that but she did.” you sighed and leaned back against the seat.

“How come we never met before? I’d figure we might have on a hunt.” Sam asked.

“I work alone. It’s easier that way.” You sighed and looked out the window.

“Nothing is ever easier alone.” Dean started to say but you cut him off.

“I don’t take well to orders. Now drive before either one of them is killed.”

* * *

“Lisa!” You exclaimed when you saw your best friend lying on a dirty mattress. Ben was nowhere to be found and you let Sam and Dean look for him. She groaned when you lightly slapped her face.

“Y/N?” She muttered and opened her eyes.

“Hey, I’m here. We’re going to get you out of here. Come on, get up.” You wrapped an arm around her and helped her up.

“Where is Ben?” She started to freak out.

“Sam and Dean are here too. They’re getting him.”

“Great, I was hoping you’d show up with them.” She smirked evilly and stood up on her own. You let go of her and stared at her, not knowing what was going on. Her eyes suddenly turned black and you knew that this wasn’t Lisa anymore.

“Get out of my friend, you bitch.” You growled. You took out your gun to shoot her but remembered this was your friend. You’d hurt her if you shot at her.

“It was smart of me coming into her. I know you won’t hurt her. I could have gone for the kid but this was more fun.” The demon smirked and raised her hand which raised you off the ground. Swiftly moving her hand to the right, you were thrown into the wall. You gasped in pain and looked up just in time to see Dean, Sam, and Ben walk into the room.

“Mom!” Ben said.

“That’s not Lisa!” You yelled and Sam immediately grabbed Ben to keep him from going over to her.

“Crowley says hi, by the way.” The demon smirked just as Dean ran at her to attack her.

“No! Dean! You’ll hurt her!” You cried out as you got up. That made Dean stop in his tracks. You were right.

“I got a better plan,” Dean said, starting to chant in Latin. He was going to exorcise the demon to prevent Lisa from getting hurt. He quickly spoke, making the demon inside Lisa freak out. It had to think, otherwise smoking inside Lisa was for nothing.

“You’re not getting away that easily.” The demon snarled and grabbed a knife that was on the floor, probably from you, and swiftly stabbed her stomach.

“No!!”

“Mom!!!” Ben yelled at the same time as you. Dean stopped and stared at the demon, knowing that if he continued, Lisa would die.

“Go ahead, exorcise me. We’ll see how long she lasts.” The demon smirked.

“Sam, get Ben out of here and start the car,” Dean instructed his brother. Sam stared at Dean before grabbing Ben’s hand and pulling him out the door.

“Didn’t want to see mommy die?” She called out. Dean didn’t answer her, instead, he continued the exorcism. The demon yelled as Dean finished it and black smoke poured out of Lisa’s body. Dean was quick to catch Lisa as she fell. She gasped and coughed up blood.

“It’s okay, you’re going to be okay,” Dean said, picking her up bridal style. You and Dean rushed out of the place you were in and to the car, rushing to save Lisa’s life.

* * *

“It looks like she isn’t going to make it through the night.” The doctor said sadly. You and Dean stared at the doctor’s face, your worst fears coming alive.

“Thanks, doctor,” Sam whispered and he nodded before leaving

“You said you had an Angel friend. Call him. She can’t die.” You got tears, looking at Sam and Dean for help. Sam tried to pray to Castiel but he didn’t come.

“I knew this would happen. It’s all my fault.” Dean sighed.

“You couldn’t have known this, Dean.” You sighed and walked into Lisa’s room. Ben was sleeping in the corner and you tried not to wake him.

“It’s the life we live. Someone is always going to get hurt. I see why you hunt alone. Sometimes, I wish I could too.” Dean shook his head.

“As long as Castiel comes, she will be alright.” You sighed, knowing he was right.

“I came as quick as I could.” You both looked up to see Castiel walk into the room.

“Heal her. She’s dying, Castiel. Please. I know we haven’t met but please.” You begged the Angel. Castiel looked at you before looking at Dean. He nodded and Cas knew you were a good person.

“Of course.” Castiel nodded, walking over to Lisa.

“And Cas?” Dean asked, knowing he would hate this decision but had to make it anyway. “Erase me from their minds. I’ve done enough damage.”

“Are you sure?” Cas knew how much Dean loved Lisa.

“Positive.” Dean sighed, walking out of the room. You watched him leave and then looked at Ben and Lisa. You got tears, knowing you had to do this too. You walked over to Ben and kissed his cheek lightly before sniffling.

“Do the same with me. Please.” You whispered and left the room.

This was one of the hardest things you ever had to do.

* * *

Never seeing Lisa and Ben again broke your heart but after that, you and Dean became closer. You knew this was going to be a mistake but you moved in with them and started hunting with them. It didn’t go as planned for a while but soon, you got the hang of hunting with other people.

You and Dean bonded over more things. You two became closer because of Lisa and Ben. There were times you wished you could go over to them and hug them but you knew that wasn’t the best decision. Right now, the only constant in your life was Dean.

You started to fall for him but you didn’t know if he liked you back. After all, he was dating your best friend. You knew he was holding back and you didn’t know how to get him out of his shell.

“When are you going to ask her out?” Sam asked his brother when you were out getting coffee for everyone.

“What?” Dean scoffed and tied his shoes.

“Come on, I have eyes. You like Y/N. When are you going to ask her out?”

“I don’t like Y/N.” Dean immediately denied even though both him and Sam knew that wasn’t true.

“Yeah, and I don’t like books.” Sam scoffed with a shake of his head.

“Would you drop it?”

“You know, you’re not betraying Lisa if that’s what you’re thinking.” Sam took a seat and stared at his brother.

“Seriously, Sam, stop.”

“Just because you dated Lisa, doesn’t mean you have to hold yourself back from Y/N. I know she likes you too. Go for it, you’re not getting any younger. Plus, I think Lisa would be okay with this. You’re not doing anything wrong here.” At that moment, you opened the door with coffee in your hands.

“Coffee’s here.” You grinned and gave the brothers their cups.

“I’ll be right back,” Sam said, patting his brother’s leg before leaving the room.

“You okay?” You asked Dean and took a seat next to him on the bed.

“I don’t want to betray Lisa.” Dean sighed and hung his head.

“Betray Lisa? What are you—you feel it too?” You asked, knowing he felt the connection between you two.

“Am I crazy for wanting this?” He asked, looking at you.

“No. Maybe you and Lisa just weren’t meant to be. I mean, she wasn’t a hunter. You can’t really date a non-hunter and keep them from the life. I mean, I tried but there were so many times Lisa’s been close to finding out. It was only a matter of time.” You sighed.

“I still love her.” He whispered.

“I do too.” You nodded. You took his hand and rested your head on his shoulder. This was the start of yours and Dean’s relationship. It was perfect but it was yours and you were going to make it work.


End file.
